The packaging of articles, such as ball objects, having curved or rounded features and minimal or no flat surfaces presents a number of challenges. Generally, articles are packaged in a way that minimizes packaging material and associated costs by designing packaging that has a shape similar to the articles placed within the packaging. However, by packaging a curved article in a correspondingly curved package, the packages are rarely stackable and the packages may also be likely to shift and move during storage, shipping and/or display. As a result, rounded articles are often placed into generally box-like packaging materials having squared (e.g., angular) corners or folded edges so that the packaging rests on one or more flat surfaces during shipping, storage and display, and is spaced from an adjoining package by a space including that occupied by the corners. Thus, in order to create a flat surface for purposes of stacking the articles as required for effective shipping, storage and retail display, substantial amounts of extra packaging material and additional empty packaging space are often required. The empty packaging space that results from packaging a rounded article in a generally box-like package having angular corners and/or folded edges is also particularly susceptible to crushing (e.g., at corners having empty space not filled by any article) and deformation during the storing, shipping and/or display process. Any deformed or damaged packages are less attractive for retail display and may be less likely to sell the enclosed article given that customers may assume that the enclosed article has been somehow damaged.
In addition to the challenges presented above with regard to the use of generally box-like squared packaging for rounded objects, retail display issues are also of concern. Angular cornered and/or folded edge packaging typically will employ a horizontal support surface such as a shelf. Boxes can be stacked or placed onto shelves, but a horizontal support surface is almost always required. Further, as the number of products and brands continues to increase, many retail establishments are forced to limit display sizes. The number of articles that can be displayed for sale is often limited by pre-existing shelf space and inventory warehouse storage frequently needed, typically again in a shelf-storage arrangement. Larger packaging may limit the number of articles that may fit within a display, thus providing motivation to limit packaging size in an effort to maximize the number of articles that can fit in a given display area.
Yet another issue with the packaging of rounded articles (and many other types of articles commonly packaged in paper-based packaging) pertains to product returns. Once an article is purchased, most standard paper-based packagings become destroyed or at least damaged so that the packaging cannot be effectively replaced into its original functioning form. Specifically, in the case of packaging commonly associated with, rounded athletic equipment (e.g., basketballs, baseballs, footballs, golf balls, soccer balls, volleyballs and the like), once a consumer removes the equipment from its packaging (or if a packaging is damaged prior to purchase) it is often impossible to return the article to within the packaging without some damage to the packaging or indication that the packaging has been opened. In this regard, traditional packaging for many articles, such as inflatable ball objects is disposable. The packaging serves a single purpose during its life and upon consumer purchase it is irreversible destroyed and unable to serve any later purpose.
An additional consideration related to the packaging of inflatable balls is the desire to use packaging that allows the ball to be visible so that a consumer can see the ball within the packaging. Thus, inflatable balls are often packaged so that logos and brand names printed onto the balls are visible to consumers viewing the packaging. It is thus desirable that the inflatable balls do not spin within the packaging so that logos and brand names are not obscured from consumer view. It is further desirable that a packaging allows for the provision of product information on or attached to the packaging.
As examples of traditional packaging for a rounded article, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,726; 5,322,210; and 6,644,473 each disclose angular (e.g., squared) packagings, generally for use with balls. The drawings associated with each of these packagings include box-like coverings which create at least one flattened surface for stacking and shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,528 discloses a folded display container for use with spherical articles. The packaging appears to make use of less packaging material by limiting the size of the box-like packaging.
As examples of ball display/storage units, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,207,446 and 7,500,570 disclose mountable ball holders. The structures appear to be limited to certain applications.
Accordingly, in view of the above, there exists a need for product packaging which overcomes some or all of the above drawbacks in the art. For example, there is a need for a packaging that reduces the overall packaging material and empty space that is so often associated with packaging for rounded articles. There is also a need for a product packaging that allows for maintaining articles in a stacked arrangement without requiring squared corners and/or folded edges to create a flat surface. Further, there is a need for product packaging that facilitates unique display capabilities. There is also a need for packaging that can be easily replaced to its original form after the articles have been removed for purposes of effective re-packaging. There is a further need for packaging having useful applications beyond the time of consumer purchase and removal of the article from the packaging. There is also a need for a packaging that allows for inclusion or attachment of printed material relating to the article located within the packaging.